


Beautiful, What's Your Hurry?

by eyesofshinigami



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely not how Louis had planned to spend his holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful, What's Your Hurry?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat_rawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_rawr/gifts).



> A special thanks to both AngstExpress and bawdylibrarian for their betas and being the best cheerleaders ever. This is my first Harry/Louis fic, so I'm a bit of a nervous wreck.

This was definitely not how Louis had planned to spend his holiday. He’d intended to already be at his mother’s house in Doncaster, not piddling down some godforsaken road in London through what was shaping up to be the snowstorm of the century.

It was all Liam’s fault. He’d waited until this morning to inform Louis that he needed to be at some charity event that day. Terrible publicist/assistant he was, he thought uncharitably. Who the hell hosted a charity event on Christmas Eve anyway? “Just an hour or so,” Liam had said. “Think of all the children that’ll benefit from you showing your face,” he’d said.

As with all of these events, an appearance turned into a lavish dinner, which turned into interviews, which turned into him being late for his own birthday party/ Christmas extravaganza in Doncaster.

“Knew I should have pulled a Martin Freeman,” Louis muttered to his empty car. No matter how much he complained, though, he’d never say no. Louis loved hobnobbing and rubbing shoulders with other celebrities, especially when something good came from it.

At least he’d been able to change into some comfortable clothes before he left. Especially since it looked like he was in for a much longer drive than he’d planned.

He inched along and leaned forward to squint through the windscreen. The snow was thick; he was surprised when he caught sight of something along the road. He slowed down, nearly stopping, to get a better look.

“No fucking way.”

Some brave (stupid) soul was trudging through the mess, wearing dark enough clothing that Louis managed to see them. Well, he was already late, so there was nothing wrong with stopping to see if they needed help. Louis rolled the window down. “Hey, do you need a lift?”

The stranger stopped and turned, standing for a moment. It stretched for what seemed like forever until they nodded. The door opened and a gangly bundle clamored inside.

“Thanks, mate,” a surprisingly deep voice offered as Louis started back down the road. The stranger pulled their hood down and lowered their scarf, revealing a pale young man with large green eyes and a winning smile. His mess of curls was darkened with snowflakes that stubbornly clung to the strands.

“Thought you’d go for a stroll in this blizzard? A bit silly, don’t you think?”

The boy laughed and pressed his still-gloved hands against the heating vents. “It wasn’t snowing this bad when I started walking, I promise. I’m not mad or anything.” He didn’t offer anything else and Louis didn’t ask.

They inched along in silence, the only sound the whirring of the heater.

“’m Harry,” the boy offered finally.

“Nice to meet you, Harry. I’m Louis,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I know. I’m a big fan.”

Louis felt his cheeks grow a little warm. For all of the bluster he made about his talent in interviews, it thrilled him to his toes to hear someone say it. “Well, thank you, I guess. Sorry you had to see me like this. I was trying to go home and got stuck in this shit. I’m usually much more glamorous.”

Harry just smiled. “I think this is better. At least there aren’t any paps around to take your picture.”

It was such a strange comment that it caught Louis a little off-guard. “Right,” he answered a little awkwardly. “So, from around here?” If he hadn’t been gripping the steering wheel to keep them on the road, he would have smacked himself. He was an international pop star, damn it, not a a pre-teen girl.

“Nope! I was visiting a mate of mine, but he kicked me out when his boyfriend came by. I thought I’d go for a walk, but then it started snowing and I couldn’t find my way back. Figured I’d just keep going until I found somewhere to wait it out,” Harry rambled, scrunching his knees up underneath him.

Louis blinked at him. “That’s pretty shitty of your mate, to be honest. Bet he’s probably worried by now, though. Don’t you have a mobile?” he asked.

Harry shrugged, looking pretty unconcerned. “He probably hasn’t noticed. Besides, I was pretty bundled up and then you happened along, right?”

“I… guess.” Louis wasn’t quite sure what to make of this strange boy. He didn’t look off-put by being stuck out in this terrible weather with a complete stranger, even if that stranger happened to be famous.

Instead, Harry just looked like he’d won the lottery. “I can’t believe I’m in a car with Louis Tomlinson. You’re just as nice in person as I thought you’d be. I loved your last album, by the way. I nicked it from my sister so often she finally just gave it to me.” His speech was slow and deep, in no hurry to get through his ramblings. Harry began to hum one of the songs from said album, and for a moment Louis had to remind himself that he’d just been wandering around aimlessly in a blizzard. “Why are you driving home? Don’t you have people for that?”

“I had sent them all home for the holiday. Then a last minute… thing came up, so I had to drive myself. Pop stars do drive themselves, you know.”

Harry waggled his eyebrows with a grin. “Quick shag before you went home?”

Louis barked out a laugh before he could stop himself. “Cheeky bastard. That would be none of your business, anyway,” he said with a finger waggle. “No, it was a charity thing.”

Harry nodded like Louis had said something really profound, then went back to humming along to whatever tune was in his head.

_What a weird kid,_ Louis thought, though it was surprisingly fond. He concentrated on the road again as the sound of Harry’s hums washed over him. Louis still couldn’t see anything and it seemed to be getting worse.

“So much for getting home tonight at a decent hour. I was going to catch the train, but it looks like I’m stuck,” Harry said, sounding far too chipper for someone in such a predicament.

Louis was beginning to think he might be on something, but who was he to judge, really. He agreed with a nod of his head. It didn’t look like he was going to make it home, either. At this point, they were too far away from his flat to turn back, which left them with no other choice. “Best we stop off, I think. It’ll take me until next Christmas to get home, at this rate.” Squinting into the haze of snow, he noticed a sign just off the road. Louis hoped it was some place decent to stay. “I don’t think you’re going to make it back to your mate’s, either. What do you say we get a room and wait it out? I can drive you back in the morning before I leave.”

He could practically hear Liam’s voice in his head telling him what an awful idea this was, but as usual, he ignored it. As far as Louis was concerned, even pretend-Liam in his head could suck it. Besides, he couldn't really send the kind of adorable idiot back out into the snow, could he? He didn't fancy being alone on his birthday much either and Harry had proved to be decent company.

Harry blinked at him before a wide grin broke out across his face. Was that a dimple? “Sure! I mean, if you can stand me that long. Can we order room service, too?”

Louis nodded, not really sure what else to say.

Thankfully, the sign lead them to a decent looking hotel. It wasn’t anything like Louis had gotten used to, but it would do. After all, it was either this or his car.

So, the inn it was. He pulled into the carpark and grabbed his bag from behind the backseat. “Ready?’ Louis asked, not looking forward to trudging through the sludge. Harry nodded happily and off they went, running as carefully as they could to what Louis hoped was the front door. They stumbled in and the man behind the counter lowered his newspaper.

Looking at the two of them from above his glasses, he said, “I guess you boys looking for a room?”

Louis had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. “Yes sir. We were on our way home and-“

“Don’t need to tell me your life story, kid. One bed or two?” the man asked, giving them a look that made Louis flush a little. The implication was not lost on him at all.

Louis glanced over at Harry, who was studying the brochures hanging on a ratty bulletin board like they were going to solve all his life’s problems. “Harry?”

“Doesn’t matter to me, just ask if they have room service.”

That was absolutely no help at all. With a sigh, Louis turned back to the man. “Give me the best suite you have and do you have room service?” he asked, pulling out his wallet and handing the man a few bills.

“Does this look like the Ritz to you? There’s a vending machine down the hall with sandwiches and crisps which should suit you fine.” The man shoved a key card into Louis’ hand and motioned towards the hallway on their left. “Room 310 and the lift is just past the stairwell. Enjoy.” With that, he shook his paper out and continued reading, as if he hadn’t stopped.

Louis thought about complaining for half a second, but decided against it. _This or the car,_ he chanted in his head, clutching the key card. He nudged Harry on the shoulder and nodded towards the hall. “It’s this way, I think.” The two of them walked down the hallway, only stopping to retrieve some food from the vending machine’s awful selection. Glancing down at the bag of crisps in his hand, Louis was suddenly very thankful  for the charity ball’s gratuitous dinner. Harry looked nonplussed by it and that was what really mattered.

-*-

The room wasn’t really anything special. It was bigger than Louis had expected, with a kitchenette for the food they didn’t have and a rather expansive bathroom. There was only one bed, but the size of it ensured that both of them would be comfortable. Harry had been pretty harmless up to this point, so Louis didn’t really worry about anything happening.

Though, after getting a good look at him as he shed his clothes, Louis wasn’t so sure he would have minded. Harry seemed unaffected by the fact that he was stripping in front of a complete stranger. He was much longer and leaner than he looked bundled up, with lithe muscles and a beautifully sculpted chest that made Louis have to check to see if he was drooling.

Now, Louis had never bothered to hide his preferences, which leaned more towards the _wow that’s pretty can I have it_ and Harry definitely fit that description.

“Do you think I could have first shower? Still a little damp from my walk, ya know?” Harry asked as he stripped off his shirt, thankfully unable to see Louis’ blatant gawking.

A beautiful array of tattoos covered Harry’s winter-pale skin, including an impressive set of sparrows swooping across his collarbone. A strange-moth thing sat on the top of his torso and Louis found himself wanting to get to his knees and lick it. He barely glanced at the various doodles and words inked into the skin of Harry’s arms as he tried to get a hold of himself enough to answer.

“Uh, sure. I think I have a shirt that might fit you, too. Just so you don’t have to put your other ones back on,” Louis supplied helpfully, ignoring the possessive little thrill at the idea of Harry in his clothes.

Harry nodded, oblivious of Louis sudden lack of brain function. “Thanks, mate. I know you’re like a big fancy popstar and all, but thanks.” He smiled that big, dimply smile again and Louis was glad he was sitting down.

“Not a problem. You’ve proven to not be a psycho intent on killing me, so I think we’re aces,” Louis quipped, hoping to distract himself.

Harry just laughed and shook his head before he wandered into the bathroom.

The shower began to run and Louis was treated to the sound of Harry singing loudly. He found himself shaking his head fondly. He still wasn’t sure what was up with this strange kid he’d found, but Louis was enjoying it. Not to mention, Harry had a body that made Louis want to climb him like a tree. “It’s been way too long, Tomlinson. Get a grip,” he muttered to himself. He flopped backwards on the bed and closed his eyes.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, there was something cold and wet dripping on his face. Louis opened his eyes to a wet-haired Harry bent over him with that same damn grin on his face. “Shower’s all yours, sleepyhead. Can’t have you nipping off to dreamland without being clean.”

Louis laughed and shoved Harry back, swallowing the retort on the end of his tongue when he noticed Harry was only wearing a towel. Christ, this kid was going to be the death of him. “Right, be back soon,” he said, scurrying off towards the bathroom.

Once alone in the shower, Louis leaned his head against the wall and let the water sluice down his skin. He tried to keep his mind blank, but then, images of a wet Harry singing in the shower assaulted him. He let out a breath and tried to ignore his very interested cock. He couldn’t very well jack off to the stranger he’d just met, could he? That would be creepy. His cock didn’t seem to care, fattening up at the thought of water sliding down over all those muscles and glorious tattoos…

_Fuck,_ Louis thought, grabbing the tiny bottle of shampoo and giving his hair the most aggressively thorough wash he could muster.

The rest of his shower continued without incident, thankfully. It wasn’t until he was drying off that Louis realized in his haste to get away from a half-naked Harry, he’d left his clothes in his bag. He didn’t really fancy putting his dirty pants back on, so he let out a sigh and wrapped the towel around his waist.

The Universe had apparently decided that today was not his day. Harry was lounging on the bed in nothing but Louis’ shirt and his tight black briefs, talking animatedly on the phone.  

“Gem, don’t worry. I’m not out in the snow… no, left Nick’s when that guy he’s with came over.” There was a bout of yelling where Harry drew the phone away with a sigh.

“Forgot my clothes,” Louis mouthed as he hurried to his bag in the most subtle way possible. As he dug around in his bag, he took a moment to listen to the rest of the conversation.

Harry had put the receiver back up to his ear. “Can you just put mum on?” A beat and then a relieved smile crossed his face. “Hey, mum. Don’t worry, I’m safe. I met up with another friend and we’re staying in a hotel tonight. I’ll be back as soon as I can tomorrow, okay? No, I won’t miss Christmas, I promise. Love you too. ‘Night.” He hung the phone up and sank back against the pillows.

“Everything all right?”

Harry looked up and Louis didn’t miss the hungry look in his eye. “S’cool. So, what do you want to watch? I looked at the guide and it doesn’t look like much outside of Christmas programmes.”

“Then bad Christmas telly it is. Flick it on and let’s have a look.” Louis settled onto the bed once he’d pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of joggers. He crossed his legs and glanced at the telly, rolling his eyes when he saw what Harry had settled on. “Glee? Really?”

“Seriously, it was the only thing on. You wanna try your luck?” Harry asked, waving the guide in his direction. Louis waved it off. “It’s the Christmas special. Everyone loves a good Christmas song.” He grinned wide and shifted towards Louis on the bed.

Louis tried to focus on the screen where that flamboyant kid and the one with the bowtie were serenading each other, but Harry’s sudden proximity was much more demanding of his attention. He could feel the warmth radiating off of him and Louis found himself wanting to snuggle up against him. A ridiculous thought, considering he knew next to nothing about this weird yet endearing stranger he’d picked up.

“ _Baby, it’s bad out there…”_ Harry started to sing, not sounding half-bad. He motioned at Louis to pick up the next line.

“Absolutely not. This song is creepy and weird, and I don’t care if two pretty gay boys are singing it to each other.” Louis crossed his arms. Singing thinly-veiled songs about one-night stands with the boy he was currently fighting an attraction to was a terrible idea.

The screen was blocked by a pouting Harry, which he had to squelch the urge to find adorable. “C’mon, Lou. It’ll be fun. _I’ll take your hat, your hair looks swell.”_

_“I ought to say no, no, no…”_  Louis found himself singing.

Harry’s grin returned in full force and his eyes grew wide and shiny. It didn’t help that the dimple made another appearance, either. _“Mind If I move closer?”_ He shifted so that their knees were touching and their faces were much closer than they had been.

Louis swallowed around the lump in his throat. He just hoped he didn’t croak out the next line. _“At least I’m gonna say that I tried.”_ Why was Harry affecting him like this? He’d been around supermodels and movie stars without even blinking, but this boy had him in knots.

_“What’s the sense in hurting my pride?”_ Harry sang the line with a mock-wounded look on his face that had Louis laughing. He almost missed his turn.

_“I really can’t stay…”_

_“Baby don’t hold out…”_

_“Ah, but it’s cold outside…”_ they sang together. Louis realized that Harry had been inching closer to him, where their mouths were almost touching. “Are you… trying to seduce me with Christmas carols?” he asked, a bit breathless.

“Depends. Is it working?” Harry replied. His breath ghosted across Louis’ lips, making him shudder.

He should have pushed Harry away. He should have laughed it off and went back to watching the programme like nothing had happened or rolled over and pretended to sleep. However, Louis Tomlinson was nothing if not impulsive and Harry’s beautifully plush mouth was just so close…

Before he could think better of it, Louis took a fist full of curls and mashed their mouths together. He moaned at the way Harry’s lips gave under his as the kiss deepened. A shudder wracked him at the feeling of Harry’s wet tongue sliding against his own. In that moment, he forgot that he was an international star and this was just some guy he picked up on the side of the road. Kissing Harry some more was really the only thing on his mind.

Without breaking the kiss, Harry backed them up until Louis’ head hit the pillow. Despite their considerable height difference, he’d managed to line their hips up so that Harry could roll against Louis in a way that sent shockwaves of pleasure through him.  When the need to breathe got to urgent, Louis reluctantly let Harry pull back.

He was a sight to see. His lips were red and puffy and his pupils were dilated to where only a thin sliver of green was visible. Harry looked wrecked and Louis fucking loved it. “Well, shit. I didn’t think that would actually work.”

“You’re a bit of an idiot. You should be kissing me again,” Louis replied, reaching up to tug Harry back down. This time, he took control of the kiss, sucking on Harry’s tongue hard enough to make the boy groan above him. Louis felt his half-hard cock jump at the sound and he decided the best course of action was to get Harry to make that sound again.

They kissed and rutted against each other until the friction became not enough for Louis. He could already feel his cock throbbing in his trackies and he _needed_ to see the answering bulge that was pressed against his leg. He shoved Harry backwards and climbed on top of him. “I need your dick in my mouth.”

Harry blinked at him. “Like I’m going to say no to that.” He leaned back up just long enough for Louis to help him pull his shirt off, revealing all that lovely inked skin Louis had been admiring earlier.

“First things first, though. Interesting choice in body art, Mr…?”

“Styles. My last name is Styles,” he replied with a stuttered breath. His hands flew up to tangle in Louis’s hair when he licked across one of the sparrows.

Louis looked up, wide-eyed. “You can’t be serious.”

Harry let go of his hair long enough to mark an “x” on his chest with his finger. “Cross my heart. You could call my mum and ask, but that might make this a bit awkward.”

Louis shook his head. “I guess it’ll have to do. Now, more pressing matters,” he replied with a smirk. He leaned down once more, tracing his tongue along the sparrows again before dipping down further. Louis made his way down and let his mouth encase a nipple. Harry let out another delicious groan that had him rubbing his hips against the sheets. Worrying the little nub between his teeth, he reached up and toyed with the other, rolling it around under his fingers until it tightened.

Harry was making all sorts of little noises that spurred Louis on. He leaned back a moment to admire his handiwork, but not before he spotted something right near the left wingtip of the butterfly-moth-thing. Was that-?

“Is that… an extra nipple?”

“Uh, yes. Two of them, actually. Is that going to make things weird?” Harry asked, looking genuinely concerned. It looked out of place with the flush of arousal on his face and the obscene bulge in his briefs.

Louis gave it an experimental flick of his tongue, producing another moan. “Bizarre,” he said finally, more awed than anything.

“It is what it is,” Harry answered with a smirk, gesturing to the tattoo across Louis’s own collarbones.

He rolled his eyes and leaned back down, shutting Harry up with light kisses down his stomach. The skin was warm against his mouth and he grinned. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Harry’s pants and yanked, not looking to be graceful, just efficient. Louis couldn’t help the gasp that rolled out of his mouth.

Harry’s cock was a sight to see, curving deliciously up against his belly now that it was freed. It made Louis’s mouth water and his own cock twitch just looking at it. “Fuck, Harry,” he whimpered, not giving the other boy a chance to respond. He took the head into his mouth and sucked, making Harry’s hips jerk. Louis wasn’t looking to tease, though. He bobbed down as far as he could go and pulled back, moaning around the feeling of Harry hot and hard in his mouth. He began a steady rhythm that had Harry cursing above him.

He didn’t get to indulge all that often, but Louis loved sucking cock.

“Lou, gotta… oh my god… your fucking mouth…” Harry babbled at him. His fingers were clenching in Louis’s hair but not pulling, for which Louis was thankful.

He drew back and licked a stripe up the thick vein along the underside, meeting Harry’s eyes. “You have no idea how many times I wanked to this very thought,” Harry mumbled, having the decency to look a little embarrassed.

“Good as you hoped?” Louis asked, leaning back down to lick him again. Okay, he was being a little dramatic with it, but Harry didn’t look like he was complaining.

Harry dragged his thumb along Louis’s cheek, where his cock had been moments earlier. “Better. Now get naked so I can suck you too.”

Louis was not going to argue. He stripped off his kit in record time, not caring where they landed. He shifted and swung his leg over so that his cock was right in Harry’s face. He probably should have been embarrassed, but the hungry look was back and who was Louis to deny him? He took Harry’s cock in hand, still wet from his mouth, so that he could watch.

Harry licked his lips and wasted no time, letting Louis feed his length into the warm wet of his mouth. Louis couldn’t hold back the moan he let out at the feeling. Immediately, Harry set to work, sucking his cock like his life depended on it. Louis stroked Harry a couple more times before he leaned back down. Soon, the wet sounds of their mouths working each other filled the room. It was really fucking hot and if Louis’s mouth wasn’t stuffed full of Harry, he would have said so. Harry gave as good as he was getting, even going so far to slide a finger up between Louis’s cheeks to find his hole. That small action made Louis’s head shoot up and he let out a loud moan.

Harry pulled off, panting wetly against Louis’s skin. “Wanna fuck you. Can I?” Louis nodded and rolled off, but Harry tugged at him. “No, I want you to ride me. I want to see that every time I think about you after tonight.”

An uncomfortable tug pulled at Louis’s gut at that, but he ignored it. Instead, he got up from the bed and dug through his bag. Thankfully, he carried lube and condoms around, just in case he decided to indulge when he was out on the road. He took a moment to congratulate himself on his foresight before he climbed back into the bed.

He bit his lip when he saw Harry. There was just so much of him, stretched out on the sheets in a way that made Louis whimper in the back of his throat. Harry was just so fucking beautiful.

“Okay there, mate?” Harry asked, moving to sit up. His brows were knit together and Louis had to lean down to kiss the look off his face.

“Just admiring. You’re quite a fit lad, you know.”

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled again. “Could say the same about you, you know. I can’t believe how fit you are in person.”

Louis didn’t really know what to say to that, so instead he shoved the lube into Harry’s chest. “Do you want to do it, or should I?”

“Is that even a question?” Harry licked his lips and motioned at Louis to move up. He poured an obscene amount of lube into his palm. Louis thought about teasing him, but a slick finger pressed up against him and took his breath away. Carefully, Harry traced the outside of his rim before dipping just the tip of his finger inside. Louis bit  his lip around the intrusion; it had been much longer than he cared to admit. Besides, Harry’s fingers were long and thick and he could feel it when he pressed deeper. The burn zipped up his spine and he fought the urge to keep his hips still.

“Okay?” Harry asked in a soft voice.

Louis nodded, feeling a surge of affection at that. Most didn’t bother to ask, but he wasn’t really all that surprised that Harry would. Now was not the time, though, not with Harry’s lovely finger sliding in and out of him. “More.”

Harry obliged, sliding his finger almost all the way out before sliding in with two. Louis hissed, but bore down on them hard enough to send a frizzle of pleasure-pain dancing along his nerves. The other boy took that as a sign and began to thrust more steadily as Louis bounced on his hand.

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous, riding my fingers like that. Can’t wait to see you bouncing on my cock like that,” Harry said, voice soft. Louis managed to wrench his eyes open long enough to see the stupidly awed look on Harry’s face. If he wasn’t so overwhelmed, he probably would have smacked him.

Instead, Louis rode his fingers harder and relished in the moan that produced. He grinned and slowed his movements before leaning down to nibble along Harry’s jawline. “I think I’m ready now,” he purred, delighting in the shiver he felt go through Harry. He probably could have done with more, but Louis was nothing if not impatient.

He shifted up until Harry’s fingers slid completely out of him and Louis moaned at the loss. Soon, though, he’d be filled with something much better than fingers. He took his time and teased Harry, stroking the condom down his cock like they had all the time in the world. It might have been a bit cruel, but it was worth it to see Harry’s eyes flutter shut and his fingers clench in the sheets.

“Ready for me?” Louis asked, rubbing more lube on Harry’s cock before swinging his leg back over.

Harry nodded quickly and reached down to help. He held his cock as Louis slid down, shifting his hips in little bounces and taking him in.

Louis moaned against the feeling. The burn was hotter now and the friction lit up his insides. He didn’t hold back the sounds in his throat as he took inch by agonizing inch until he was seated snug against Harry’s balls. His own cock had deflated a little, but Louis wasn’t that worried. Not with Harry biting his lip and visibly fighting not to thrust up into him. It made Louis feel powerful, having such hold over this beautiful boy beneath him.

He gave a roll of his hips and Harry moaned. “Lou… “ he warned.

Warmth spread through him at the nickname. “Do you want something?” he asked, giving a little bounce this time. It tugged in the most delicious way.

“I want you to stop teasing.”

Louis smiled at Harry’s clenched teeth and panting breaths. “Well, can’t disappoint you now.” With that, Louis slid up until just the tip of Harry’s cock was still inside him before he slammed back down, hard enough to make them both moan. He clenched and began to ride him proper, rolling his hips down into Harry’s frantic thrusts. The burn shifted into a pleasant hum that danced along his nerves and sent a tingle down to his toes. He was so full and Harry’s cock hit all the right places inside of him. The hard slap of skin on skin echoed between their panting breaths.

“Kiss me,” Harry murmured before he pulled Louis down. It was less of a kiss and more of the two of them breathing against each other’s mouths, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Louis stopped moving and let Harry fuck into him, his large hands spanning across his ass in a way that had him moaning. Harry’s cock filled him in all the right places and made Louis throw his head back. “So good, Haz, so good,” he babbled against the other’s mouth.

Harry grinned before yanking him upright, the angle just right to hit Louis’s sweet spot like he’d done it a million times. He probably should have been ashamed of the noise he let out, but it sent sparks of pleasure shooting out all over his body and settling into his bones. His hard cock was slapping against his stomach with each hard thrust.

“Touch yourself. I want you to come all over me.”

Louis clenched down and moaned, taking his cock in hand. He began to stroke himself in time with Harry’s thrusts and he knew it wouldn’t be long. “Fuck, right there, just keep going,” he panted. His thighs began to burn with exertion as he rode into Harry’s thrusts. He felt his orgasm swirling low in his belly and he chased it, stroking his cock faster. “Oh god oh god oh god,” he chanted until it pulsed outward. Come streaked up his belly and he bucked into the aftershocks, rolling his hips down into Harry before collapsing onto him.

Harry groaned, probably at the way Louis’s body had tightened around him. “Shit, so tight, gonna,” he said through clenched teeth. One, two, three more thrusts and Louis could feel Harry’s cock jerking inside of him, his hips spasming against Louis’s until he rolled them to a stop.

The two of them breathed through coming down from their orgasms and Louis felt something settle in his bones. He knew he should get up and clean off the come sticking them together, but for the moment it didn’t matter.

“Pretty good way to spend Christmas Eve, I’d say,” Harry remarked, still a bit breathless.

“And a decent birthday present. You weren’t half bad,” Louis quipped in return. He grinned, until Harry smacked him on the ass and he yelped.

“I completely forgot it was your birthday! I would have let you fuck me instead.”

Louis couldn’t help it; he laughed out loud. “Well, you’ll know for next time,” he said as he glanced up at Harry.

He didn’t miss the way Harry’s eyes got a bit shiny at that. It was a good look for him. “Yeah?”

“There’s always Christmas morning. Also, I would feel terrible letting you go off on the train by yourself, especially after you demonstrated such amazing navigating skills on your own this evening,” Louis said with an annoyed huff. Harry could clearly tell it was put-upon, if his smile was anything to go by. “So, I was thinking that I could drop you off at home before I make my way up to Doncaster. I’m already late, so what’s a couple more hours going to do?”

Harry tapped his chin as if he were thinking about it. “I don’t know. I’d hate to put you out, you being a big-name star and all that. Would hate to take advantage of you.”

Louis laughed and shifted, hissing when Harry’s cock slid out. He rolled to his side, but stayed cuddled up next to Harry and drank in the warmth he’d been admiring so much earlier. “I insist. It’s the least I could do after you fucked me so well on my birthday.”

Harry grinned and Louis had to resist the urge to stick his finger in the dimple that appeared. That was going to be the death of him, he could see it already. “How can I refuse? So generous. No wonder they invited you to the charity thing.”

Louis was suddenly very, very glad that he had listened to Liam. He made a mental note to send him a fruit basket, or something. “Absolutely. I’m renowned for it. So, what do you say?”

“Sounds good, Lou,” Harry said softly.

“And now you know all my secrets. I guess I’ll have to keep you around for a while.”

He didn’t miss the way that Harry’s entire face lit up. Maybe it was his sudden Christmas spirit , or perhaps the post- orgasmic bliss talking, but Louis had grown rather fond of Harry and wasn’t quite ready to let that go.

Take that, Liam-voice.

“We should probably clean up, though. You got me all sticky,” Harry said, jolting Louis from his thoughts. “Race you to the shower!” Before he could even answer, Harry was out of the bed and off like a shot into the bathroom.

Louis shook his head as he got up to follow him. He glanced out the window and saw that the snow was letting up, at least from what he could tell. Now, he couldn’t even remember why he’d been so upset in the first place. If not for the freak snow-storm, there wouldn’t be a gorgeous man-child singing what sounded like “Little Drummer Boy” in his shower.

_What a tragedy that would be,_ he thought with a smile as he went to join him. Maybe they could make it a duet.

-END-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the abuse of "Baby, It's Cold Outside."
> 
> Now that the fics have been revealed, feel free to follow me over on [Tumblr](http://whatmakesyouawinchester.tumblr.com)! :D


End file.
